


SOLO TÚ... SOLO YO...

by Orseth



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Drarry - Fandom, Harco - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orseth/pseuds/Orseth
Summary: Hay una línea muy delgada entre el dolor y el placer, pero no cualquiera puede cruzarla.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

.

-¡POTTER!... –bramó por décima vez Draco Malfoy desde su oficina haciendo respingar a varios empleados que se encontraban afuera mientras el susodicho que fue llamado, exhalaba un suspiro de exasperación mientras estrujaba unos pergaminos en sus manos.

Y es que aunque Harry Potter estuviese en su oficina, los tremendos gritos que pegaba el presidente de "Paralistranta Corporatión" llegaban hasta él aun sin usar un interfono.

-Tremendo hijo de puta... -balbuceó un Harry Potter de veinticinco años y desenfadado estilo de vestir.

-¡Con un maldito demonio, POTTER!

-¡Ya voy, con un maldito carajo! –gritó poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su oficina dando un portazo.

Los empleados vieron al vicepresidente pasar entre ellos lanzando humo por las orejas hasta llegar a la oficina del gritón y abrir sin siquiera tocar.

-¡¿Qué mierdas quieres?!

-¿Qué maneras de entrar son esas? –Respondio Draco con actitud tranquila mientras hojeaba varios documentos antes de dignarse a levantar la mirada- ¡por todos los cielos Potter! ¿Qué manera de vestir es esa? ¿Quién plancha tus putas camisas?

-Es la misma forma de vestir que tengo desde siempre Malfoy y ahora ¿vas a decirme porque gritas como una puta banshee mal cogida?

Draco Malfoy, quien vestía un elegante traje italiano de color gris piedra, camisa blanca y corbata negra brillante, alzo una ceja mientras cerraba su carpeta lentamente.

-Tienes una reunión con un cliente muy importante dentro de quince minutos.

-¿Y?

-¿Y piensas ir así? –respondio el rubio señalándolo despectivamente con su pluma de águila.

-¿Así cómo Malfoy?

Draco volvió a barrerlo despectivamente con la mirada deteniéndose en el jean negro con los muslos desgarrados como si un gato se hubiese encargado de afilar sus garras en el.

Harry se ajustó su chaqueta de piel en un claro gesto de desafío para después ajustar sus gafas por el puente con un muy significativo dedo medio.

-Eres el vicepresidente de la compañía ¿es mucho pedirte que te comportes como tal?

-Precisamente por ser el vicepresidente de la compañía tengo ciertos privilegios y por lo tanto puedo venir encuerado a trabajar si se me hinchan las bolas ¿y?

Draco suspiro con la misma actitud de quien está viendo morir a un enfermo terminal para después cambiar su expresión a una de total frialdad.

-Hay mucho en juego Potter... estamos hablando de un contrato de varios millones de galeones y no pienso arriesgarlo por tu maldita manera de vestir ¡pareces un vagabundo andrajoso!

-¡Un vagabundo andrajoso que logra contratos millonarios! –gritó Harry caminando hasta el escritorio.

Y es que eso era muy cierto, pues la compañía que habían fundado aquellos dos, adaptando todo tipo de aparato de computo a algo parecido a una PC mágica, había logrado subir hasta las nubes sus acciones en el mercado gracias a la sorprendente pericia de Harry Potter para vender sus proyectos.

-El que puedas venderle una enciclopedia a un mismísimo trol, no significa que tengas el derecho de estropear la imagen de mi empresa que con tanto trabajo he levantado.

-Empresa que también es mía.

-En un 30%.

-Y que ha progresado gracias a mi habilidad como negociador.

-Habilidad a la que le han dado oportunidad gracias al nombre "Malfoy" que te respalda.

-Pues no voy a cambiarme solo porque a ti te molesta verme así, en todo caso cierra los ojos.

-Potty, Potty... -respondio Draco meneando la cabeza- aunque seas el vicepresidente ¿se te olvida que soy tu jefe?

-Eres como un maldito grano en el culo ¿Cómo se me podría olvidar? –respondio cruzándose de brazos esperando el zarpazo.

-¡Oh, qué bien que lo tengas muy presente! –Respondio sonriendo ladinamente mientras jugueteaba con su pluma- porque quiero que te pongas un traje para esta reunión.

-Y yo quiero que te mueras, pero como no se puede, ni modo, como podrás ver no todo lo que se quiere se obtiene –respondio dándose la vuelta.

-Te pondrás una ropa adecuada Potter, te lo advierto.

-¿O si no, qué?

-O si no, me encargaré de que el cargamento de computadoras para ese asilo de niños, se vaya a la mierda.

El semblante de Harry paso de un bonito color claro, a un preocupante color rojo.

-¿Se te atoró algo? Parece que te estás sofocando.

-Haz lo que te plazca, yo puedo pagar ese cargamento con mi propio dinero.

-Si, pero ¿podrás pagar todas las futuras donaciones?... digo, está bien que eres millonario, pero si vas a ocuparte de pagar la educación de todos los asilos de huérfanos de Inglaterra ¿Por qué no mejor lo adoptas a todos y viven como una familia feliz?

Harry apretó los puños en un evidente esfuerzo por no saltarle encima al estilizado empresario quien simplemente sopló una pelusa imaginaria de una manicurada uña.

El vicepresidente de "Paralistranta Corporatión" salió de la oficina del jefe ladrándole a todo aquel infeliz que osara cruzársele en el camino para después salir de su oficina con un flamante traje color negro y corbata azul cruzándose en el camino con el presidente.

-¿Ya ves que no duele tener un poco de clase... Potty?

Horas después, cuando Harry terminó sus labores pendientes, decidió irse a casa para tomar un relajante baño de tina, por lo que tomando un puñado de polvos flú y vestido nuevamente con sus jeans y chaqueta negra, los arrojó a la chimenea diciendo:

-Chalet Paralistranta.

____________________________________

Cuando Draco estampo su firma en ese último documento, suspiro aliviado pues por fin había llegado la hora de ir a casa, miro su reloj de oro blanco con diminutos diamantes marcar las 7:00 pm y se apresuró a dejar todo inmaculadamente en su lugar; tomó su gabardina negra y su portafolios, después un puñado de polvos flú que arrojó a la chimenea diciendo:

-Chalet Paralistranta.

____________________________________

Cuando salió por la chimenea a la lujosa y espaciosa sala de estilo minimalista, por poco y cae de espaldas al encontrarse a Harry Potter sentado en un sofá de color blanco frente a la chimenea fumando un cigarrillo.

-¡Por Merlín Harry!... ¡casi me matas de un susto! –exclamó llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Que bien, esa era la idea.

Draco tragó saliva al verlo vestido de cuero negro, desde las botas de plataforma, hasta su chaleco sin mangas creando un fuerte contraste con el fondo blanco de la piel del sofá.

-¿Ya cenaste? –Exclamó nervioso pasando a un lado de él- dejé ordenado un menú que sé te gusta mucho.

-¿Acaso te di permiso de moverte? –respondio el moreno tomándolo de la muñeca.

-Pues no, pero yo pensé que...

-Tampoco te di permiso de pensar, siéntate –dijo Harry apretándole con fuerza la muñeca haciéndolo estremecer sin soltar ningún quejido a pesar del dolor.

Aun sujetando su portafolio, Draco se sentó en el otro sofá con la espalda muy recta y con el portafolios en sus rodillas a modo de inconsciente escudo.

Draco comenzó a ponerse más nervioso al ver que el moreno no decía nada, tan solo se limitaba a observarlo fijamente mientras levantaba una pierna y colocaba el pie a un lado de Draco, al cual al ver la brillante bota hasta la pantorrilla, soltó un pequeño jadeo de excitación.

-Un fuiste un niño muy, pero muuuy malo –dijo Harry sacando de quien sabe donde una correa y una cadena.

Draco lo miró por un momento para luego bajar inmediatamente la mirada sintiendo su sexo comenzar a crecer.

Y es que esa era la vida oculta de aquellos dos, su juego perverso que nadie conocía porque había toda una historia atrás de ellos, por lo cual nadie sospechaba siquiera que viviesen juntos.

-Hoy yo elegiré la palabra clave –dijo Harry dando una calada mientras se desparramaba mas en el sofá dando la impresión de una sensual pantera.

-Sí mi señor –respondio Draco sin levantar la vista para recibir sin verlo venir, una fuerte bofetada que le cimbro hasta los sesos.

-No te di permiso de hablar, puta.

Draco parpadeo varias veces en un intento de aclarar sus ideas que estaban por demás revueltas por el fuerte sopapo.

-Dejé un atuendo para ti en la recamara, ve a cambiarte y te espero aquí en cinco minutos, no más o ya sabes lo que te espera, mientras tanto pensaré la palabra clave.

Draco se levantó de prisa y subió de dos en dos los escalones de mármol para entrar como torbellino a su habitación, pues sabía que eso de tener solo cinco minutos, no era en forma figurativa.

-¿Qué diablos...? –Masculló al ver en la cama un atuendo de sirvienta francesa, con unas medias de red negras con todo y liguero incluido- mierda... -musitó sintiendo la vergüenza crecer en su interior al ver la pantaleta de encaje blanco que estaba encima de todo y las zapatillas al pie de la cama con estilizados tacones altos y encima de eso una gargantilla de cuero con estoperoles y un dije de rubi con la forma de un corazón.

Pero con vergüenza y todo, comenzó a despojarse de su gabardina y elegante traje gris piedra a toda velocidad botando los zapatos con unos pataleos.

Harry mientras tanto miró su reloj viendo que ya habían pasado cuatro minutos y medio, por lo que sonriendo de medio lado escuchó unos taconeos bajar por los escalones.

-Ven acá puta, date prisa.

Draco se apresuró a presentarse delante del moreno tratando de ocultar su sonrojo al ver como Harry lo examinaba con la mirada.

-Date vuelta –dijo Harry viendo las medias negras abrazar sensualmente los blancos muslos con el liguero y con la pequeña faldita cubrirle apenas el trasero- agáchate y enséñame los calzones.

Draco le dio la espalda mientras se agachaba y levantaba su falta mostrando el carnoso trasero cubierto por unas pantaletas de encaje.

-Bien, la palabra secreta será una frase y será "frijolitos dulces" repítelo.

-Frijolitos dulces.

-Bien, ahora de rodillas.

Draco se apresuró a obedecer en tanto Harry jugueteaba con la correa y un delgado fuete de cuero.

-Hace un mes que no recibes una lección como se debe, por eso estas olvidando tus modales de sumiso y eso es algo imperdonable ¡mírame cuando te hablo! –exclamó soltándole una bofetada que le dejo la mejilla roja.

-Perdón, perdón... -musitó sin moverse ni sobarse siquiera su ardorosa cara.

-Te enseñare modales, eres una mierda como puta.

Draco asintió con energía mientras clavaba sus enormes y cristalinos ojos grises en el moreno de cabellera alborotada.

-Debo recordarte tu lugar, que no olvides que eres mío y solo debes hacer lo que a mis putas bolas se les antoje, así sea orinar en medio del parque.

-Si señor.

-Ahora ven –dijo Harry colocándole en el collar, unca correa como si fuera un perro - bien pequeña perra... -añadió enderezándose en su cómodo asiento- bésame los pies.

En cuanto recibió esa orden, Draco tomo uno de los pies y comenzó a besarlo con verdadera veneración como si esa bota de vinil fuera lo más sagrado del mundo.

Por un buen rato, Harry dejo que el rubio se deshiciera en atenciones a sus pies, luego se levantó y haciendo que lo siguiera a gatas, lo paseo por la sala para finalmente salir a la terraza ante el espanto del rubio.

-¿Vamos afuera... señor?

-Si ¿algún problema? –respndió corriendo la puerta de cristal.

-eee...

-¡Responde cuando te hablo! –Exclamó azotando su fuete contra el trasero de Draco, quien lanzó un grito de dolor- ¡no quiero oírte quejar una vez mas o te tapo la boca!

-¡Perdón, perdón!

-Vamos... -dijo jalándolo por la correa- ¿o temes que los vecinos sepan que eres mi perra?

-No, no señor.

-Bien.

Salieron al balcón en donde el moreno se fumo otro cigarro con su mascota a sus pies, después volvieron a entrar; Harry se dirigió a la cocina en donde Draco vio el desastre que había ahí.

-Me temo que hay un poco de desastre.

-"¿Un poco?" –pensó Draco al ver el cubo de basura volteado con la basura desperdigada, una enorme pila de trastos sucios en el fregadero y la estufa llena de cochambre.

-Le dije al elfo domestico que no limpiara, que tú lo harías cuando regresaras de trabajar, que lo harías con mucho gusto y que lo harías al estilo muggle.

-¡¿Al estilo muggle!? –soltó Draco arrepintiéndose al instante, pues un fuerte jalón en el cuello lo hizo ponerse de pie al instante.

-Tu no aprendes... ya te enseñare yo –dijo arrastrándolo hasta la sala.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –exclamó asustado y excitado al mismo tiempo viéndolo soltar el fuete y comenzar a quitarse el cinturón.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, Harry lo hizo poner las manos en el brazo del sofá.

-Serán veinte azotes y tú iras contándolo, si se te pasa uno, comenzaremos desde el principio.

Draco solo asintió sabiendo que lo que el señor decía era la absoluta verdad, pues esa lección ya la había recibido innumerables veces.

-¡Mgh!... uno... dos... -comenzó a recitar Draco escuchando el cinturón romper el aire para enseguida sentirlo en su piel.

Cuando al fin terminaron los veinte, Draco suspiro aliviado con la frente perlada de sudor.

-Ahora a tu trabajo, que no pienses que es lo único que te espera.

Haciendo gestos de asco, comenzó a levantar la basura con sus propias manos mientras Harry le sujetaba la correa.

-No hagas gestos.

-Perdón, no los haré.

Cuando el piso quedó limpio, los trastos fueron los siguientes rompiendo el primer plato para su desconsuelo.

-No es necesario que vayamos a la sala, jala esa silla y pon las manos en el asiento.

Draco tragó saliva mientras su polla daba un respingo.

-Bien -dijo Harry levantándole la minúscula falda- esta vez serán treinta y con cada plato aumentaran diez, cuenta...

-¡Ay!... uno... ¡oh!... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... ¡Ay!...

-No te quejes como bebé, me fastidias –exclamó el moreno levantando de nuevo el brazo.

-Lo... lo siento... ¡Mgh!...

-Se te pasó ese, comenzamos desde el inicio...

Draco suspiro adolorido, pues la mano de Harry era bastante pesada, sin embargo cuando llegó el siguiente azote, comenzó a contar.

Para su fortuna, ese fue el único plato roto siguiendo después la estufa doliéndose no solo de su trasero ardiente, sino de sus pies que con esos tacones, le mataban.

Cuando al fin terminó todo, Harry camino escaleras arriba jalándolo de la cadena.

-¿El cuarto de lavado? –pensó Draco.

-Esa es tu siguiente tarea –dijo Harry señalando una enorme pila de ropa- plancharas todo y lo plancharás bien- añadió acercándolo con brusquedad a la ropa mientras tomaba una camisa y se la arrojaba a la cara- hoy fui puesto en vergüenza por mi camisa mal planchada... me preguntaron quien demonios plancha mi ropa y ¿Cuál es la respuesta?... ¡tú planchas mi ropa y lo haces mal!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento...! -se apresuró a exclamar enchufando rápidamente la plancha y poniendo manos a la obra.

Harry tomó asiento frente a él sin dejar de sujetar su cadena mientras cruzaba las largas piernas y encendía otro cigarrillo.

-También lava esas camisas de allá, no quiero que pierdas tiempo en lo que se calienta la plancha.

Draco levanto la tapa de la lavadora sabiendo ya como funcionaba todo, pues tenía ya bastante practica en esas labores, tomó las camisas sucias del cesto y comenzó a meterlas una por una, solo que al estar a punto de meter la ultima, el aroma de la colonia que tenia impregnada, llego hasta su nariz haciéndolo aspirar profundamente provocando que ese aroma a colonia y tabaco le trajera el recuerdo de su primera vez juntos hacía ya casi tres años.

____________________________

Fue una noche en que acudió como cada mes a la discreta casa de citas que un hombre dirigía para toda clase de gustos, un gusto muy caro por cierto, pues la atención que Draco Malfoy solicitaba ahí, no era de cualquier tipo, sino una muy especial para sus gustos algo... fuera de lo común.

-La habitación ya esta lista señor Malfoy –dijo un hombre como de cincuenta años de edad, muy atractivo y sobre todo, muy discreto, pues su negocio se basaba en juramentos inquebrantables que mantenía a su clientela libre de toda preocupación.

Draco se giró hacia él, cubierto por una bata de baño color azul marino que cubría su peculiar vestimenta.

-¿La habitación de siempre?

-La misma señor Malfoy.

Draco asintió mientras le entregaba su varita, que el hombre recibió sin tocarla dejando que el rubio la colocara en una cajita de madera que el mismo caballero coloco en una caja de seguridad.

-Gracias –dijo Draco saliendo de ahí.

Se dirigió con paso ligero y silencioso hasta una habitación, en donde sin tocar entró quitándose la bata de baño y dejándola en un sofá.

La habitación estaba hermosamente decorada al estilo victoriano, en la cual estaba un biombo al lado de la cama, biombo del cual salió un hombre todavía abrochándose su cinturón.

-¿Dónde demonios andabas? Tardaste demasiado –dijo mirando su hebilla mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-¡¿Potter?!

-¡¿Malfoy?!

Ambos se había quedado petrificados al ver quien era cada quien a tal grado que sus apellidos fue lo único que salió de sus bocas.

-Esto es un atropello, una maldita equivocación –masculló Draco tomando nuevamente su bata y poniéndosela torpemente por sus prisas.

-Lo mismo digo yo –respondio Harry sin hallar que ponerse encima mientras buscaba desesperado lo que había dejado atrás del biombo.

Draco tomó la perilla de la puerta intentando abrir sin poder lograrlo.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!... ¡está atascada, abran la maldita puerta! –gritó golpeándola con fuerza.

-Una palabra de esto Malfoy y juro por mi vida que te asesinaré –dijo Harry colocándose su chaqueta.

-Yo no tengo necesidad de advertirtelo, pues en cuanto recupere mi varita te aplicaré un Obliviate... espera... -dijo volviéndose a verlo con estupefacción- ¡¿trabajas aquí?!

-¡¿Qué, trabajar...?! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Respondio Harry casi cayéndose de espaldas por la pregunta- ¡por supuesto que yo no trabajo aquí!... a diferencia de ti por lo que puedo ver.

-¿¡Piensas que yo trabajo aquí, maldito estúpido?! –Exclamó más erizado que un gato ante un perro- ¡claro que no!

-¡Pues yo tampoco!

Los dos se miraron ya sin decir nada mientras la situación real les iba cayendo poco a poco; Harry miró el collar de cuero ceñido al blanco cuello de Draco, quien al sentir tal escrutinio se dio la vuelta para comenzar a golpear la puerta nuevamente.

-¡Abran la puerta!

-Tú... ¿eres cliente de aquí? –pregunto Harry con curiosidad y asombro mezclados.

-No, vengo a rezarle a Merlín –respondio volviéndose a mirarlo.

Harry vestía un pantalón de vinil negro que le llegaba a las caderas ,tan ceñido al cuerpo que con franca sinceridad Draco se preguntó cómo diablos el Griffindor había logrado entrar ahí, un chaleco de mezclilla con adornos metálicos que podía verse bajo su chaqueta y un cinturón de piel de dragón rematando su atuendo.

Por varios segundos se escudriñaron con la mirada para después voltear la cara con evidente incomodidad.

-Escucha Potter, es obvio a que venimos aquí y si tú no trabajas en este lugar y es más que obvio que yo tampoco, es más que claro que el señor Faraday se equivocó.

-Si... suele darme un poco más de tiempo para prepararme –respondio Harry rascándose la cabeza.

-Que aquí muera todo ¿vale?

-Por mi está bien...

-Maldita sea, a este paso va a ser tu chica la que nos va a abrir la puerta.

-¿Chica, cual chica?... ¡oh!... eee...si ¿verdad?

Draco observó el repentino sonrojo en el rostro del moreno para caer en cuenta de algo.

-¡Tú no esperabas a una chica!

-Bueno ¿y?... puedo contratar a un puto trol si se me pega la gana.

-¡Esta bien, está bien!... que genio... -masculló dándole la espalda.

-Tú tampoco esperabas a una mujer –concluyó Harry sin esperar respuesta del rubio, la cual efectivamente no llegó- es mas Malfoy... ¿Por qué vistes así?

-Te importa una mierda.

-Ese collar... ¿¡no me digas que eres un sumi...?!

-¡Cállate! –Interrumpió rojo de vergüenza girándose a mirarlo- ¡lo que yo vengo a hacer a aquí no te importa, maldito entrometido!

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un apenadísimo señor Faraday deshaciéndose en disculpas.

-¡Señor Malfoy, señor Potter!... ¡Mis más sinceras disculpas!

-Es usted un imbécil –exclamó Draco.

-Lo sé, lo sé señor Malfoy; escojan a quien deseen y todo corre por cuenta de la casa, incluyendo una botella de champan de la mejor cosecha.

Draco solo lo fulmino con la mirada mientras salía por la puerta siendo detenido por una firme voz.

-¿Tienes miedo Malfoy?

Draco se giró a verlo con evidente sorpresa e indignación.

-¿Miedo?... ¿miedo de que, soberano imbécil, hijo de puta?

-De mí.

-¿De ti?... no me hagas reír, por supuesto que no.

-Pues yo te haría sentirlo –declaró Harry dejando a los otros dos hombres mudos.

Draco lo miró colgar sus pulgares del cinturón del pantalón en una pose absolutamente retadora.

El ambiente se tornó tan raro que le señor Faraday solo atinó a mirarlos a ambos alternativamente sin decir nada.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo quiero...?

-¡Cállate y cierra la maldita puerta! –interrumpió Harry dejando a los otros dos helados y a uno de ellos con una repentina excitación creciéndole en el pecho y en su entrepierna... y no era precisamente el señor Faraday.

Lo siguiente fue al señor Faraday echado fuera y a dos hombres teniendo los mejores orgasmos de sus vidas al final de la jornada; lo que siguió a eso fue una incomodidad superada en otra sesión más en la casa de citas y otras tantas ya en otro lugar; una vez en casa de Harry, otra en la de Malfoy, hasta que fueron conociéndose más allá del sexo; Draco Malfoy descubrió que Harry Potter no era tan idiota y Harry Potter descubrió que Draco Malfoy no era tan estúpido... descubrieron que su compañía era tan grata al grado de no desear la compañía de nadie más, al grado de extrañarla cuando estaban solos... increíblemente tan cerca y sorprendentemente tan lejanos, que pareció una clara broma del destino reunirlos ahí, ambos con sus parafílias y roles tan definidos y sobre todo, tan similares y opuestos a la vez.

Terminaron viviendo juntos sin que nadie lo supiese, no por vergüenza sino por comodidad, poco después fundaron su compañía y el resto fue tan increíblemente sencillo como si se estuviesen esperando toda la vida; Draco sonrió al recordar su primer orgasmo en las rodillas de Harry Potter, sonrisa que fue interrumpida por un fuerte coscorrón que le acomodó las ideas.

-¡Hey, despierta!

-¿Eh?... lo... lo siento... -balbuceó sobándose la cabeza.

Harry fue consciente de aquella sonrisa, por lo que reprimiendo una, puso su cara más mala.

-No aprendes, definitivamente no aprendes... -exclamó el moreno jalándolo con fuerza de la cadena hacia afuera de la habitación- ¡abajo!... caminarás sobre tus manos y rodillas hasta que te ordene lo contrario.

Draco comenzó a gatear tras Harry lo más rápido que podía para seguirle el paso llegando de nuevo hasta la sala, en donde Harry finalmente lo soltó.

-De pie ramera.

Draco obedeció presuroso sin atreverse a sobar sus doloridas rodillas.

Con su varita, Harry convocó una caja de madera que Draco conocía muy bien y que precisamente por eso, tembló tan solo al verla.

-Trae una silla y ponla aquí, junto al sofá.

-En seguida.

-Ven aquí –dijo Harry haciéndole señas con un dedo, y cuando Draco se acercó, una nueva bofetada le cruzó el rostro- ¿en seguida, qué?

-En seguida señor –respondio con los ojos llorosos mientras se sobaba la mejilla.

-¡No te sobes, maldita sea!

-¡No me estoy sobando! –Respondio retirando su mano de su cara dándose cuenta en seguida de su error- ¡perdón señor, perdón!

-Ya ibas por el buen camino, pero veo que solo respondes a base de disciplina ¡trae la maldita silla!

Draco casi se cae de bruces al tratar de correr con las zapatillas deteniéndose de puro milagro, después regreso con más cuidado con la silla.

-Bien... -dijo Harry sentándose en ella con la caja de madera en sus piernas.

Cuando la abrió, varios instrumentos y juguetes sexuales se dejaron ver; Draco suspiro un tanto aliviado cuando lo vio cerrarla sin tomar nada.

-Ya sabes que hacer.

Draco tragó saliva, pues aunque estaba excitado, también estaba asustado por lo que sabía iba a suceder, pues había llegado a conocer a Harry en su rol de dominador y sabía que éste se lo tomaba con mucha seriedad.

Harry lo vio dirigir sus temblorosas manos debajo de su falda y desabrochar las medias del liguero para bajarse lentamente su pantaleta hasta las rodillas para después abrocharlo de nuevo y recostarse sobre sus muslos.

Harry levanto la faldita y vio ante sí un par de redondas y carnosas nalgas que respingaron en cuanto él les pasó la mano para acariciarlas.

-Eres mi puto, solo mío y solo debes hacer lo que yo te ordene...

-Si señor... -respondio sujetándose de los muslos de Harry poniéndose cada vez más tenso.

-Pero eres torpe...

-Si, soy torpe señor.

.


	2. Capitulo 2

.

-¿Y entonces que necesitas?

-Necesito disciplina señor.

-Bien... -dijo Harry levantando la mano para finalmente estrellarla en ese suave trasero.

Draco resistió la primera tanda de nalgadas con bastante estoicismo, pero aquella mano parecía golpear cada vez más fuerte, por lo que al cabo de un rato, se encontró apretando los dientes para no gemir de dolor.

-Muy bien putita... lo haces bien, eso demuestra que no todo lo que hago es en vano –dijo Harry metiendo la mano en la caja y sacando una pala de goma con la cual comenzó a golpear alternativamente cada nalga haciéndolas arder de nuevo.

-¡Oh!... –gimio comenzando a removerse en las rodillas de Harry.

-No te muevas.

-Per-perdón... ¡Ay!...

-¡A callar! –exclamó golpeando con más fuerza haciendo a Draco gemir mas fuerte mientras intentaba alejarse instintivamente de la mano de Harry.

-No metas la mano –dijo el moreno viéndolo intentar cubrirse las nalgas con una mano.

-¡Es que... me duele! –gimio quitándola renuente- ¡Ay, Dios...! –balbuceó al recibir sus golpes con más fuerza.

Harry veía fascinado como las blancas nalgas ahora parecían un par de manzanas rojas y por un momento detuvo la azotaina para poner su mano sobre ellas y sentir su calor y suavidad.

Las lagrimas ya inundaban los ojos grises mientras la mano de Harry le sobaba el trasero no ofreciéndole en realidad ningún consuelo, pues sabía también que por haberse quejado y metido la mano, el castigo iba a ser mucho peor, sino mas bien disfrutándolas y cuando sintió la mano elevarse nuevamente, por puro instinto metió la mano sintiendo un horrible dolor en el pequeño hueso de la muñeca debido al golpe de la pala de goma haciendo que la retirara rápidamente sacudiéndola como si sacudiera agua.

-Eso es solo un pequeño castigo por desobedecer.

Draco ya no dijo nada, pero fue la última vez que metió la mano.

-Bien... -dijo Harry después de quince minutos de suplicio, en los que Draco solo hipaba tratando de no hacer ruido- levántate.

Sintiendo el trasero punzarle dolorosamente, el rubio se levanto quedando con la cabeza gacha y las manos agarradas por delante en una actitud sumamente dócil.

-Ve a terminar de lavar la ropa, no creas que vas a estar de holgazán - ¡muévete!

-Sí, sí, ya voy... -respondio agachándose para subirse las pantaletas.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de subírtelas?

-¿Eh?... oh, perdón, perdón... lo siento... -exclamó enderezándose de nuevo- ¿ya voy a lavar?

-¡Claro, torpe! –dijo levantándose de repente para tomarlo por una oreja y llevarlo a trompicones al cuarto de lavado.

Cuando llegaron ahí y fue soltado, Draco se sobo la oreja sintiéndola muy caliente mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir.

-Si no me gusta como quedan, haré que las laves de nuevo pero en un lavadero de piedra ¿entendiste?

-Sí –musito sintiéndose abrumado al ver las camisas desbordar del cesto.

Puso manos a la obra separándolas por colores y materiales, llenó de agua la lavadora y busco el jabón adecuado, siempre observado por Harry, quien se había sentado en un pequeño pero cómodo sofá atrás del rubio, siempre sujetándolo de la correa.

-¡Esa camisa es de seda! –exclamó dándole un cuerazo en las pantorrillas haciéndolo bailotear.

-¡Por eso le puse agua tibia! –gimió sobándose dolido mientras se replegaba en la lavadora.

-¿Te atreves a responderme? –dijo poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-No –respondio Draco evadiendo nerviosamente su mirada, pues francamente ya estaba cansado de usar esos zapatos y lo que menos quería era hacer mas tareas domesticas- es que soy muy torpe y necesito que usted me diga que debo y como debo hacer las cosas.

-¡Pues ponte a lavar y deja de perder el tiempo! –exclamó dándole un fuerte bofetón.

-Lo siento... -respondió con voz temblorosa y poniendo manos a la obra.

Para cuando el pobre termino de lavar y planchar, ya eran la 1:00 de la mañana, por lo que exhalando un suspiro de alivio, colgó la ultima camisa en un perchero.

-Listo señor.

-Déjame verla... -dijo tomándola y examinándola con ojo crítico para después arrojársela a la cara- tiene una arruga, plánchala de nuevo.

-Si señor... eee... señor, necesito ir al baño.

-Tú necesitas solo lo que yo te permita, ahora plancha la maldita camisa que aun tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.

-¿Son labores domesticas señor? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras planchaba la camisa.

-Si ¿algún problema?

Como Draco se tardara unos segundos en responder, Harry se levanto haciéndolo respingar y poner la camisa al frente a modo de escudo.

-¡Ningún problema señor, ningún problema!

-Ven acá –dijo tomándolo de un brazo y jalándolo con brusquedad- necesitas ser educado con regularidad y de eso me voy a encargar.

Draco le seguía el paso con trabajo debido a las pantaletas de encaje en sus tobillos.

-Por favor... -exclamó sintiendo miedo al ver su cara enojada- voy a hacer todo lo que me ordene...

-¡Ah pero por supuesto que lo harás! –Respondio regresando a la sala, en donde por fin lo soltó- pon las manos en el asiento de la silla.

Viéndolo tomar esta vez un cinturón de cuero, de un centímetro de ancho, Draco tragó en seco al saber muy bien sus efectos, solo que no esperaba que estos aparecieran tan rápido, pues el primer golpe que recibió fue aplicado con fuerza, además de que sus nalgas ya estaban muy sensibilizadas debido a la azotaina anterior.

-¡Ah!... –gritó retorciendo las piernas.

-Eres un perro inútil... -exclamó Harry levantando nuevamente su brazo y azotando las rojas nalgas con furia.

-¡Ay...!

-No sirves más que para que te coja...

-¡Oh Dios!...

-¡Levanta el maldito culo!

-¡Ah!....

-No sabes ni planchar una mugrosa camisa...

Draco ya tenía un amplio margen de dolor, sin embargo Harry también ya sabía cómo pegarle para hacerlo doler más, aunado a la gran fuerza que estaba aplicando.

Cuando volvió a levantar su brazo, Draco esperó con los puños cerrados fuertemente sobre el asiento mientras apretaba el culo para apaciguar de alguna forma el dolor del siguiente azote, solo que este azote ya no llegó.

-Enderézate y mírame.

Cuando Draco se giró, su rostro empapado en sudor y llanto, complacieron a Harry, quien acercándose a él, coló su mano debajo de la falda para estrujar una adolorida nalga.

-¡Mgh!...

-Qué ¿te duele? –preguntó a un palmo de distancia de su rostro.

-No señor, para eso estoy –respondio aguantando las ganas locas de gritar de dolor al sentir esa mano estrujarlo con fuerza.

-Exacto, para eso estas –dijo soltándolo al fin- ve al baño y toma agua –añadió soltando la correa.

Si Draco no corrió al baño solo fue porque los malditos tacones casi le hacen romperse un pie, pero cuando al fin pudo orinar, suspiro de alivio; después de lavarse las manos, las puso sobre su trasero caliente encontrando algo de alivio en sus manos frías; después se apresuró a ir a la cocina en donde tomo agua de una botella de la nevera, después regresó a la sala.

-Ven aquí, te falta mucho para ser un buen culo dispuesto como a los que a mí me gustan, te daré una lección y debes agradecerme por ello.

-Y yo lo agradezco señor... ¿pero qué lección me va a dar?

-Eso te importa un pepino ¡dije que vinieras aquí! –gritó Harry señalando sus muslos.

Mojándose los labios resecos con la lengua, Draco se apresuró a colocarse sobre las piernas de Harry, el cual levantó la falda y observó las enrojecidas nalgas marcadas ya por los azotes.

-Bueno, pequeño puto... es hora de tu lección –dijo tomando un enorme pene de goma de su caja y un tubo de lubricante.

Draco se sobresaltó al sentir el frio gel entre sus nalgas y supo de inmediato lo que iba a suceder, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer, fue agachar la cabeza y apretar inconscientemente los muslos de Harry con las manos.

-¡Ah!... –jadeó al sentir el frio dildo ser empujado dentro de su ano sin siquiera ser preparado.

-Muy bien... -musitó Harry embobado al ver como la pequeña y fruncida entrada era estirada dolorosamente.

-¡Por Merlín! –balbuceó Draco removiendo las piernas.

-No te muevas o te lo meto más rápido.

-¡No, por favor...! ¡Más rápido no!

Sin embargo el moreno iba introduciéndolo solo lo suficientemente despacio para no rasgar la tierna piel, por lo que eso de no hacerlo más rápido, era solo un decir.

Draco ya lloraba para cuando el pene iba a la mitad, por lo que mordiéndose una mano se tragó sus sollozos.

-Listo... -dijo habiéndolo metido todo- levántate y cuidadito con que se te salga.

Poniéndose una mano en el culo para evitar eso, Draco se puso de pie en tanto Harry buscaba algo en su caja.

-Listo... ven.

El moreno le hizo sacarse por fin las pantaletas de los tobillos y comenzó a ponerle una especie de cinturón parecido a una tanga que impedía que el dildo se saliera.

-¿Qué tal? –preguntó recargándose en la silla.

-B-bien... -respondio Draco apretando los puños de puro dolor.

-Maldito cabrón... ya estas duro... -dijo metiéndole la mano en la entrepierna tomando en su mano el pene de Draco.

Y es que efectivamente Draco ya estaba duro, el dolor y la actitud odiosa y mandona de Harry estaban causando estragos en su libido.

-Preferiría que fuera el de usted el que estuviera adentro –comentó tímidamente.

-No lo mereces, no tienes educación y tu actitud sumisa es una mierda, eres desobediente y cualquier trol lavaría mejor mis calzones que tú.

-Prometo hacerlo mejor, esforzarme de verdad...

-Siempre prometes eso y nunca lo cumples.

Draco ya no pudo decir nada, solo alzó la cara al techo cerrando los ojos al sentir al mano del moreno masturbarlo con fuerza.

-No te corras, no te lo permito... -dijo al verlo gemir de placer.

-N-no... no lo haré...

-Pues eso espero –dijo disfrutando el caliente miembro del rubio.

-Pero señor... si sigue haciendo eso... yo... yo...

-Pues aguántate.

Pero ante la gloriosa mano de Harry, Draco ya no pudo aguantar más y...

-¡Ah!... –gritó apretando los puños mientras mojaba la mano del moreno.

Por poco no lo sostienen sus piernas, así que se quedó encorvado mientras trataba de regular su respiración mientras Harry se miraba la mano mojada.

-Señor... -gimio Draco sintiendo genuino miedo- lo siento, lo siento... de verdad lo lamento...

Harry se levantó y sin decir nada sacó un fuete de piel de la caja haciendo que el rubio caminara unos pasitos atrás.

-Señor... señor, por favor...

Harry se planto frente a él con el fuete en la mano.

-Date vuelta.

-Señor... -gimio suplicante.

-¡Date vuelta!

Sin más remedio se dio la vuelta para sentir en seguida un fuetazo en sus piernas.

-¡Ay...!

-¡Nunca más te atrevas a desobedecerme! –Exclamó Harry azotándolo una y otra vez viéndolo bailotear desesperado- ¡tú solo debes hacer lo que yo te ordene, puto estúpido!

Al cabo de un buen rato en donde las medias negras de red dejaban ver unas piernas con marcas rojas, Harry finalmente se detuvo, pero no para darle descanso, pues tomándolo del cabello lo llevo casi a rastras escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a su habitación.

Draco lloraba convulsivamente sintiendo mucho dolor al caminar, tanto en su interior como en sus piernas y nalgas.

-Límpialo... -dijo Harry abriendo el cuarto de baño y aventándolo dentro.

El baño estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, pues la tina y los pisos estaban llenos de lodo como si un jugador de futbol hubiese estado ahí después de jugar bajo un aguacero.

Sintiendo dolor a cada paso, Draco miró el cuarto y sin dejar de llorar se hincó para limpiar el piso.

-¡Lo quiero limpio en una hora! ¿Entendiste?

-Si señor –musitó sorbiendo la nariz en tanto Harry se recargaba en el marco de la puerta para observarlo.

Lo vio moverse con incomodidad por el dildo que llevaba dentro, por lo que sonriendo con malicia, dijo:

-Levántate la falda por detrás, quiero verte el culo mientras trabajas.

Draco levantó su faldita atorándola en la cintura para que no bajara dejando ver el delgado cinturón que impedía la salida del dildo y sus nalgas maltratadas.

Harry comenzó a sobarse el paquete al ver las marcas a punto de brotar sangre junto a las líneas moradas.

Cuando al fin terminó de limpiar todo, se volvió hacia Harry permaneciendo en el suelo.

-mmm... si –dijo al fin el moreno viendo el cuarto con ojo crítico- parece que has cumplido...

Luego bajo la mirada viendo a Draco gimotear con la cabeza gacha.

-Te has portado bien... estoy orgulloso de ti –dijo acariciándole la cabeza, a lo que Draco alzo la vista viéndolo con adoración.

Harry vio su rostro iluminarse con sus palabras, por lo que sonriendo, decidió concederle un premio.

-Puedes chupármela.

Con manos ansiosas y temblorosas, Draco le desabrocho el pantalón para dejar libre un pene ya erecto, por lo que de inmediato se lo metió a la boca mamándolo gustoso.

-Oh si... si... -gimio Harry tomándolo del cabello- sigue así...

Draco chupaba y lamia el pene de Harry como si solo tuviera ese momento en toda su vida, como si al minuto siguiente todo fuera a terminar; lo disfrutaba como un verdadero premio, pues se sentía feliz al saber que por esa vez había logrado que su señor se sintiese orgulloso de él.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, hasta que Harry sintió que iba a correrse, por lo que sin ninguna preocupación se dejó ir llenándole la boca de su semen, el cual Draco tragó ávidamente hasta que el moreno dejó de jadear.

-Genial... esta mamada estuvo genial, buen chico... -dijo separándose ante un renuente rubio que se negaba a separarse- quítate ya.

-Si señor... me hace feliz que le haya gustado... señor...

|-¿Si? –respondio Harry saliendo del baño.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –dijo Draco saliendo tras él a gatas.

-Hazla.

-¿Esta vez... si me la va a meter?... es decir... la ultima vez no lo hizo.

-La última vez te portaste mal y necesitabas un escarmiento.

-¿Entonces si?... señor, dijo que estaba orgulloso... ¿esta vez sí?

-Deja de ser tan insistente, ya sabré yo si te la meto o no.

-Lo siento –musitó Draco sentándose con cuidado sobre sus talones para no lastimarse con el dildo de goma.

-Ve a traerme un vaso de agua –dijo Harry recostándose en la cama dejando sus pies en el suelo.

-Si señor.

-Pero no te levantes –añadió al verlo ponerse de pie.

-Perdón –respondio saliendo a gatas.

Cuando regreso con el vaso de agua, se lo dio viéndolo beber.

-Ve tú también a beber agua.

-Gracias señor.

Draco desapareció por más de cinco minutos, por lo que extrañado, Harry se levantó y bajo a la cocina encontrándose con algo que lo dejó sorprendido; pues el rubio se había quitado las medias para sobar sus doloridas rodillas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? –preguntó haciéndolo respingar en el suelo.

-¡Yo... yo...! –balbuceó viéndose sorprendido con las medias hasta los tobillos.

-Ven acá –dijo saliendo de ahí.

Draco se levantó lo más rápido que pudo subiéndose las medias y abrochándolas al liguero siguiéndolo afuera, en donde se encontró parado a media sala a su señor, con una expresión que en verdad lo asustó.

-¿Quién te dio permiso de quitarte las medias?

Draco fue acercándose despacito mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente.

-Yo... yo ya me las puse de nuevo...

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunté ramera.

Tragando saliva, se obligó a responder, pues sabía que de no hacerlo le iba a ir peor y aunque amaba el dolor físico, Harry tenia la facultad que ningún otro había logrado... infundirle miedo.

-Nadie...

-¿Y porque lo hiciste entonces?

-Porque soy un desobediente –respondio llegando hasta Harry, quien poniéndole una mano en un hombro, fue haciéndolo arrodillarse y después sentarse sobre sus talones hasta separarlos y sentarse en el suelo con gestos de dolor.

-¿Y qué mereces por eso? –dijo Harry poniéndose atrás e hincando una rodilla para estar a su altura.

-Merezco un castigo... señor por favor... -suplico sintiéndose agotado a tal punto que los pies le punzaban y el todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-¿Por favor, qué? –respondio tomando el cierre con sus dedos y bajándolo lentamente dejando ver poco a poco la blanca espalda.

-Tenga piedad... es-estoy muy cansado y eso me duele mucho...

-¿Qué es lo que te duele?

-Lo que me metió... se-señor ¿Qué es lo que me va a hacer? –Preguntó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas- prometo portarme bien, lo juro.

Harry había bajado el cierra hasta abajo, después puso sus manos en el cuello y luego las bajo por los hombros llevándose con él, el vestido.

Draco temblaba sintiendo su espalda ya desnuda y sus hombros descubiertos, por lo que lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a dejarse hacer completamente dócil en las manos de Harry.

-¿Prometes portarte bien y ya estas jodiendo que te saque el dildo del culo? –Susurró Harry detrás de su oreja haciéndolo estremecer- ¿Qué puta actitud es esa, acaso estas burlándote de mí?

-¡No señor, juro que no! –respondio girando el rostro para verlo recibiendo un coscorrón que le hizo ver estrellitas.

-Esta vez si vas a aprender quien es Harry Potter y cuál es tu lugar –dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando su cinturón.

Draco se estremeció quedándose muy quietecito mirando al suelo y apretando los dientes, algo que no sirvió mucho al recibir el primer azote en su espalda.

-¡Ah!

-Cállate, no quiero oír tus quejas.

-¡Perdón señor! ¡Ay...! ¡Oh!... ¡oh Dios!

Inmisericorde, el cinturón golpeaba una y otra vez hasta comenzar a dejar rastros morados en la espalda de Draco, quien de plano ya había apoyado las manos en el suelo sin dejar de llorar.

-¡Basta, me hartan tus quejas! –Gritó Harry tomando la pantaleta de encaje que estaba en el suelo- abre la boca.

Draco la abrió para recibir en ella su pantaleta hecha una bola y enseguida un par de tiras de cinta gris para embalar impidiendo así que se le saliera.

-¡Las manos atrás!

Cuando puso las manos atrás, Harry se las ató con una cinta y después continuo su azotaina haciendo a Draco recargar la frente en el asiento del sofá.

Un azote tras otro fueron mordiendo la espalda, nalgas y piernas de Draco, quien sollozaba convulsamente tumbado sobre el sillón hasta que comenzó a emitir balbuceos desesperados.

-¿Quieres decirme algo? –preguntó Harry con la frente perlada de sudor debido al esfuerzo.

-¡Mgh!... –respondio el rubio asintiendo frenéticamente.

-Así que quieres hablar... -dijo sin dejar de azotarlo en tanto Draco continuaba asintiendo desesperado.

Sin embargo Harry no se detuvo, contó mentalmente cinco azotes más, hasta que de pronto y sin dejarlo girarse le arranco la cinta de la boca para después sacarle la pantaleta.

-¡Fri-frijolitos... frijolitos... du-du...!

Después le alzo la falda y arrancando el cinturón, sacó bruscamente el dildo de goma, después quitó la cinta de las manos y sin siquiera tener tiempo de decir nada, Draco se giró abrazándolo por el cuello y lanzándose a su boca cayendo al suelo encima del moreno, quien respondio al beso de forma hambrienta, pues contrario a lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, Draco no estaba enojado por no haber sido soltado justo cuando quiso, de hecho Harry nunca se detenía cuando el rubio decía su palabra clave, siempre esperaba un poco mas haciéndolo sobrepasar su límite, algo que hacía a ambos enloquecer de pasión y algo que Draco agradecía pues lo hacía sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo sabiendo tambien que Harry solo tardaba unos segundos en detenerse.

En el suelo Draco besaba y mordía la boca de Harry mientras éste le alzaba la falta y estrujaba las adoloridas nalgas.

-¡Ha-Harry!... ¡oh Harry!

Harry se giró dejándolo abajo abriendole las piernas con la rodilla y era justo en esos momentos cuando le hacía el amor, porque Draco se le entregaba con una necesidad abrumadora, una entrega devastadora que absolutamente nadie más que él podía satisfacer.

-¡Ah!... –gritó cuando Harry lo penetro de un golpe.

-¿Solo yo Draco?... ¿solo yo? –preguntó Harry comenzando a embestirlo con fuerza.

-¡Sí!... ¡solo tú, Harry!... –respondio abrazándole la cintura con las piernas.

Y eran felices... no solo en la noche y no solo en el día... no solo con dolor, no solo con risas... aunque cualquiera que pensara lo contrario al ver su rara relación, eso era amor; porque se procuraban, se cuidaban, porque satisfacían aquella extraña necesidad de domar y ser domado y si infringirse dolor les hacia felices y procurar la felicidad del otro con lo que lo que deseaban, no era amor ¿entonces que era?

Tampoco sus relaciones sexuales eran puros golpes y humillaciones, también tenían sexo tranquilo en donde una cena romántica era predecesora de varios orgasmos en su cama de suaves sábanas blancas.

Tal vez no se lo decían, pero cada día agradecían al destino haberse encontrado en aquella casa de citas en donde tenían que pagarle a alguien para tener aquellas vivencias llenas de locura, en donde siempre usaban un Obliviate para que el prostituto que les tocara no les reconociera y en donde al terminar tenían que salir bajo un hechizo Glamour para no ser reconocidos, pues nadie debía saber que ellos tenían gusto por aquellas "perversiones".

Ambos sufrieron antes de encontrar aquella casa vendedora de sexo, pues en el caso de Draco no falto quien le mirara raro al exclamar al punto del orgasmo "¡Pégame!" y Harry por su parte tuvo que conformarse muchas veces con unas simples jaladas para satisfacerse pues tampoco era como para ir preguntando "¿Te gusta que te peguen mientras te cogen?"

Y aunque en apariencia la peor joda se la llevaba el rubio, éste no lo consideraba así, pues desde que estaba con el moreno, podía ser él mismo, sin mascaras ni hechizos de ocultamiento, libre de juicios morales y sobre todo, lleno de amor, pues sentía que Harry no solo llenaba su necesidad sexual, sino toda su vida, en todos sus aspectos y sabia que Harry sentía lo mismo por él y que de igual manera se arriesgaba a partes iguales, pues sabía que el moreno también mostraba una faceta muy intima y privada de sí mismo, porque ¿Qué diría la gente si se supiese que El Salvador del mundo mágico era un pervertido al que le gustaba golpear y dominar a otro al momento de tener sexo? ... y no solo golpear y dominar ¿Qué dirían si supieran que no era a una mujer precisamente a la que le gustaba dominar? ¿Qué dirían si supieran que eran los culos lo que le gustaban?... odiaba tanto tener sesiones con un Obliviate al final, pero era necesario, la identidad de Harry Potter tenia que permanecer oculta; lo mismo que la del único heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico... si el mundo supiera que a Draco Malfoy le gustaba besarle los pies a quien le nalgueaba con singular alegría, lo mejor sería mudarse a la luna.

Ahora podían verse a la cara con libertad, ahora podían expresar sus deseos sin culpabilidad... sin ningún tipo de carga emocional, ahora eran completamente felices... si eso no era amor... ¿entonces que era?

-¡Harry!... –jadeo sintiendo su culo romperse- ¡Oh Harry!...

Harry sonrió sin dejar de penetrarlo con tanta fuerza que ya habían avanzado medio metro en el suelo.

-Solo tú... –jadeó clavando sus ojos grises en aquellas salvajes joyas verdes mientras se venía.

-Solo yo... -respondio corriéndose dentro.

_________________________________

Al día siguiente, Draco se despertó con un delicioso aroma a café cosquillear en su nariz.

-Buenos días –saludó Harry dejándole una taza en el tocador mientras él se peinaba con los dedos su húmeda melena.

-Buenos días... ¿Qué hora es? –respondio desperezándose en la cama constatando que sus golpes ya casi habían desaparecido gracias a una poción medicinal.

-Son casi las 8:00 am.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó al verlo sacar una chaqueta del armario- es sábado.

-Si, pero tengo una cita con un posible cliente ¿Qué no recuerdas que tú mismo concertaste la cita con Douglas Whitlock, el empresario americano?

-Oh si... ¿y vas a ir vestido así? –dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Voy informal pero elegante –respondió Harry viendo sus jeans y su chaqueta de piel.

-Elegante mis nalgas, te quitas eso inmediatamente y te pones un traje –respondio Draco levantando las mantas.

-Odio los trajes y lo sabes, así voy más cómodo.

-Me importa un pito tu comodidad, te pones un traje, sino no sales.

-Pues no voy –respondio Harry alzando los hombros con desparpajo.

-Ajá y el nombre de quien queda mal no es el mío, sino el del gran Harry Potter –exclamó dirigiéndose al baño.

Harry lo vio desaparecer mientras él torcía la boca y se daba la vuelta para abrir de nuevo el enorme armario que compartían.

-¡El azul oscuro te queda perfecto! –gritó Draco desde el baño.

Cuando el rubio salió diez minutos después, encontró a Harry sentado en la cama vestido ya con un traje color azul.

-¿Todavía aquí?

-Sip, no podía irme sin esto... -respondio el moreno abrazándolo por la cintura y besándolo tiernamente.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, el moreno se separó diciendo:

-Listo, ahora sí.

Draco sonrió al verlo salir del cuarto, al cual regreso unos segundos después.

-Por cierto, Ron me invito a ir a pescar.

-¿Y?... no puedes ir, recuerda que vamos a ir a la agencia de viajes a arreglar nuestras vacaciones.

-Pero podemos ir otro día, Ron me lo ha estado pidiendo desde hace semanas.

-¿Y a mí qué?... lo que quiera la comadreja no es mi problema, haz con ese lo que quieras mientras no interfiera con nuestros planes, así que te regresas derechito para acá y después de que arreglemos nuestro viaje vete con él a la luna si eso quieren, así que mejor ya vete, que mientras más pronto te vayas, mas pronto regresarás.

Murmurando un sinfín de cosas que a Draco no le importaron en lo mas mínimo, Harry se fue para hacer lo que tenía que hacer para regresar al cabo de un par de horas.

-Al fin... -murmuró el moreno enfundado ya en sus cómodos jeans.

-¿Listo? –dijo Draco asomándose a la habitación.

-Si.

Y tomándose de la mano caminaron por un parque en el Londres muggle, ajenos al mundo que les rodeaba, disfrutando la tarde en silencio, disfrutando su simple compañía; y deteniéndose en un lago que albergaba patos, Draco miró a Harry sonriendo para después acercarse y darle un beso mientras decía:

-Solo tú...

-Solo yo...

FIN

.


End file.
